


Can I Kiss You?

by BAD268



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Julian's girlfriend comes to visit and gets caught in the middle of a battle.
Relationships: Julian Albert/Reader, Julian Albert/You
Kudos: 8





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> Can I KIss You? (Julian Albert X Reader)  
> Fandom: The Flash  
> Requested: Entry for @im-a-writer-right with the prompts ”Can I kiss you? Please?” and “I’m fine.” *Passes out*  
> Warnings:

It has been a few months since I have seen my boyfriend, Julian, and I was finally able to fly overseas to stay with him in Central City. I had to stay in the UK because I needed to finish my finals as I was still in college. Ultimately, I was the one to convince Julian to take the job. I had to promise that I would fly to Central City once I finished my schooling. Earlier this week, I had gotten my diploma after my last final, and I booked my ticket. Today, I had my flight, and I would land around lunch. He told me it would be best to just meet at the police department, so I hailed a taxi before heading towards the station. 

While on the drive to his station, I noticed some commotion outside. The taxi driver groaned as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel. “Unfortunately, the Flash likes to fight in the middle of the road. You’d get to the station faster on foot.” As he said this, I opened the door and grabbed my suitcase and backpack before walking towards the sidewalk. I see a man dressed in a red suit, the Flash most likely, and someone in a black coat standing across from him. I continued walking, trying my best to avoid the action. I was doing great until the bad guy ran up behind me and held me against him, using me as his human-shield. 

His arm wrapped around my neck and he forcefully threw my suitcase and bag to the pavement. I grasped at his forearms, trying desperately to loosen his hold on my neck. The Flash stopped directly in front of us. He held his hands out in front of himself. “Hey, she has done nothing. This woman is just passing by. Let her go.”

“For all I know, she could be related to your team, Flash. I won’t let her go, not until she tells me who you are,” he seethes into my ear. His hot breath splayed across my neck causing me to cringe and lean away as far as possible. He yanked my head back before anyone could make a move. He jumped up to the top of a building and held me over the side of it. I refused to look down, already aware of how long the fall will be. Instead, I opted to maintain eye-contact since people are less likely to hurt someone who is staring into their eyes. 

Unbeknownst to me, Barry was freaking out. He had never run into a metahuman who purposely took bystanders to kill them. Earlier in the match, his coms were damaged, so he could not get a hold of anyone at STAR Labs. Luckily for him, Cisco, and Caitlin were prepared to come as soon as they suited up once his coms went out. Julian said he would stay back to monitor everyone.

“Thank god you guys showed up. He took a girl up there. I don’t even know who she is,” Barry stated frantically. 

“Julian, can you use nearby security cameras to find out who either of them are?” Caitlin said into her microphone. Julian, back in the lab, was typing spastically into the computers. He got to the closest security cameras fairly quickly. He ran the faces through a facial recognition software before turning his com on.

“Alright, the guy is Leonard Short, convicted criminal, just released less than six months ago from prison. The girl’s face can’t get a reading,” He tried looking for different cameras”.

“Thanks, let us know when you get it,” Cisco responded. Julian was flipping through different security camera positions for a moment or so before he stopped. His breath caught in his throat before he turned to his com, scared.

“It’s…(Y/N) (L/N),” He said breathlessly. His eyes were still wide as he closely watched the monitor where his girlfriend was hanging off of the side of one of the tallest buildings in Central City.

“The same (Y/N) you said was your girlfriend?” Cisco asked confused to which Julian replied with a short, “yes.” The three who still stood in the streets contemplated their next move. The last thing they wanted to be was for Leonard to drop you. If Barry ran up the side, Leonard would hear him and send you to your death. If they tried to talk him out of it, you could still die, but there was a chance they could save you.

As they stood thinking about their options, I had learned Leonard’s entire life story. He was raised by his abusive mother and step-father. His biological father was a rapist and drug addict. He had two older sisters who also abused him and a younger brother who committed suicide last year. I, in turn, said I was a university graduate. I told him that I was moving to Central City to live with my boyfriend. He smiled as I told him about my life with Julian although I never said his name. I thought he was going to pull me back over to stand at this point.

“Dang, my arm is cramping up,” he complained.

“Then bring me over to the ledge. You can let me go, and we’ll be fine,” You said a little too quickly.

“Oh, I get it!” he exclaimed. “You were just using me to let you stand. Well, sorry, sweetheart, but that’s not how this works.” With that, his hand disappeared from my neckline, and I started falling.

No sound registered in my ears. It was silent. I felt airborne for a few seconds. It felt just like I was skydiving. I stopped abruptly when an arm wrapped itself around my waist. 

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“Hey, stay awake. Are you okay?” They asked.

“I’m fine,” I said with a soft tone again, but the fogginess in my head was making me lightheaded. I tried to open my eyes again, but black orbs filled my vision before I fell into unconsciousness.

~~Third Person Point Of View~~

It has been three weeks since the incident with Leonard Short. While falling, (Y/N) caught whiplash as soon as Barry had a hold on her. The sudden stop gave her whiplash. She has been in a coma ever since. Julian has refused to leave her side regardless of his own needs.

Caitlin had tried and tried again to convince Julian to go home or at least eat. She had brought him instant dinners, take out, even made him dinners only for Julian to throw them out. He felt too nauseous with this girlfriend on the verge of death.

(Y/N), on the other hand, was sick of the black screen shielding her eyes from everything. She could hear Caitlin begging Julain to take care of himself, and she could feel Julian on her side. He would always say he was not tired or hungry. Even though she could not tell how long she had been under, it felt like years of blank scenery, and she wanted nothing more than to see something else. 

She attempted to open her eyes or at least move one of her limbs to catch Julian’s attention. She was just about to get her hand to move when she heard the door open followed by multiple sets of footsteps.

“Julian, as much as you love the girl, you need to take care of yourself,” Caitlin said. (Y/N) could feel Julian shift against her arm. “The least you can you is take a shower and eat the food.”

“We just want to help you,” A voice (Y/N) recognized as the Flash’s said. (Y/N) could only imagine the look on Julian’s face- sunken eyes from sleep deprivation, tousled hair from lack of bathing, and wrinkled clothes from not leaving her side. She felt his hand leave hers as he stood up.

“And I just want her to be okay,” His voice cracked. He had not talked to anyone for the three weeks nor had sufficient liquids, so his voice was scratchy. “I want to be by her side when she wakes up because the last thing I’d want is for her to wake up alone and confused.”

“Let’s make a deal, okay?” Caitlin offered. “You can take a shower down the hall while I stay here with (Y/N). If she happens to wake up while your gone, I’ll send Barry or Cisco to get you.”

At this point, (Y/N) tried so hard to open her eyes, and she was met with a bright light above her. She let her eyes adjust before she looked over to Julian. He looked just as bad as she thought he would except he looked considerably weaker.

“I’ll be fine,” She whispered. All four heads whipped towards her, but she was only concerned with Julian. The three standing by the door took this as the time to leave, so they all quietly exited the room. “Go, you stink.”

“I will in a minute, but can I kiss you? Please?” He kneeled down next to her bed. He held a grip on her hand so tight his knuckles began to turn white. She smiled lightly before slowly nodding her head. He leaned over to her to place his lips to hers. He held back slightly as to not hurt her. She laughed against his lips before putting her hand behind his head to pull him closer. She pulled back suddenly, and Julian’s eyes widened, thinking he harmed her somehow. As he was about to apologize, she started laughing.

“Your hair is so oily. Go shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
